To Be Forgotten
by Scribbles Der Soulstealer
Summary: The Avatar Aang's story was only half of one much bigger. For every Avatarthere is a Maverick. This is his story.


For every Avatar there is a Maverick...

The Avatar Aang's story was only a half of one much larger.

This is the story left out of the history books...

The one of The Maverick- Demitri Maverick.

He stood looking out to sea. The wind blew in all directions casting a cool air over the small village.

Around him, everything was silent. The world was sleeping now. So why wasn't he?

"Looks like another one of those days..." Around the boy's head was a black Earth Benders headband. His skin was a flawless brown. He wore a black zip hoodie with a white tee shirt underneath. His pants were black and baggy, on the back pocket you could see a green design possibly spray painted on. His hair was twisted (dread locks you could say but not as wild) some strands hung over his eyes, which were a gold so strong they could pierce right into your soul. From his neck a silver chain dangled down, at the end of that was a silver dog tag, it had something written on it but it was illegible.

He looked up at the sky it was dark, the only thing seen was the rolling seas that stretched before him.

He sighed and turned around walking towards the little village behind him. This village was called Suffurio, it was the villages the Avatar Aang had forgotten to save. The village was in ruin, but it was the only place these villagers could call home. You see the people of Suffurio are exiles.

But the story not the one you shall here today. Today you will here the story of The Maverick, Demitri

Maverick.

Chapter one: Leaving one's shelter.

The sun peaked through the clouds allowing at least a bit of sun shine for this day.

The whole village was gathered around the former village square. Whispers and cheers surged through the crowed, this was all for one child. The Maverick. Demitri's dad stood in the front of the crowed cheering on his son.

He took in a deep breath and slid his foot across the ground.. He then slowly put his hands in the air, just as steadily pulling a bolder from the ground. As the boulder lifted a thunderous cheer went through the crowed. Demitri grinned and dropped the boulder. He then slowly lifted his foot in front up.

Then slammed it to the ground several spikes of earth rose from the ground. Finnaly he swung his foot across the ground while swinging his arm in the air. Around him formed 6 shapes the grew to his size and resembled himself actually. Demitri grinned and turned to the crowed, and at the same time he and the rock clones bowed.

A applause like an earthquake followed. Demitri was all smiles he could hardly hold the excitement in.

Demitri jumped up and down throwing his fists in the air. "Yeah!" He smirked as he finnaly stopped.

An old limping man walked up to Demitri. "You have proven your self to be more than an adapt Earth bender Demitri. As promised you are free to go..." The man smiled hertily. Demitri smiled.

"Well then." He looked around."Can I at least stay for one more day?" He smiled even wider.

"Of course, we rather have it that you don't leave at all...but I suppose it's for the right reasons."

And so The Maverick rested. He had lived with his dad and sister up until now, but upon turning the current age of thirteen his longing to leave the village has been burning. He finnaly has proven that he is strong enough to survive the outside. Now he will leave and find the Avatar. To ask him why.

That night his dreams were full of open skies and seas he longed to travel.

But one dream frightened him.

He stood in a clearing circled by 4 figures. The one a blind Earth bender. The other two from the Water tribe. But the one in front of him. On his head were markings of an Air bender...The Avatar.

The all smirked and attacked him with bending.

He didn't see what happened next because he woke up before he could see the ending.

He was drenched in sweat.

The next day Demitri stood in front of a small group of people to see him off.

Demitri smiled and hugged his sister. He then turned to his father who had a stern look on his face.

"Now you be stay alive son. And make us and the Earth Nation proud." Demitri nodded.

"Here..."From behind him his dad pulled a beatiful looking sword. On the blade were many abstract designs, the hilt was shaped like a record. But the most amazing thing was his name in the middle of the blade was his name written in graffiti style letters.

"It's just like I drew..it." Demitri looked up at his dad who slammed his hand onto his head and rubbed his head making his hair get all messy. "Yeah...I was looking through your drawings and found this one..."He smiled. "Use it wisely."

Demitri nodded and turned around. Waving at the village.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

This was only the begining.


End file.
